This Phase I trial has several objectives: 1) to determine the safety of envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate status born to HIV-infected women; 2) to evaluate the absolute CD4 counts in all immunized children and the viral load in infants proven to be infected; 3) to evaluate the immunogenicity of envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate HIV status born to HIV-infected women; 4) to evaluate both the cell-mediated and humoral response in the immunized children.